bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Not So Prissy Mikki I woke up feeling anxious. I went over to my vanity and took out my hair culers out of my hair from showering last night. I then went over to my wardrobe, picking an Aquaberry vest and blue plaid pencil skirt to go with. I put on my tan Vintage stockings and slipped into my spotless white loafer. I went Vintage with my eyeliner and mascara, putting it above my eyes. Glossy red lipstick finished the touch. I then put on a diamond bracelet, diamond heart necklace and earrings. I was hesitant when I put on my white Aquaberry headband. It all felt wrong to me! I'm not really the Preppy type. My parents don't own a company! They got their money off the lottery! They gambled, but I worked so hard for my money. Yet, I love my job! I'm the one actually earning my money, but do I count as a Prep? I fished out of my drawers a 1950s white chiffon scarf and tied it around my neck. It made me better just a little bit. I grabbed my P.E. uniform and binder, with the feeling of blue surrounding me. All the other girls were up. Then, there was that one girl from last night. She walked up to me saying, "Hey, you're that one girl I saw last night! You're a model right?" "Yeah." I answered, looking down at my feet. "Aren't you also the new kid that was running away from Russell yesterday?" She asked. "Yeah, my locker is actually right next to his." I answered. "Wow." She said, "Well, I'm Pinky. In case you haven't already known. Didn't you also try to beat up Johnny Vincent?" I looked at her earnestly and said, "Are you writing a book or something?" Pinky paused, finally saying, "Look, you've got guts. However, if you're gonna be hanging out with me, you need to follow the Preppy code." I raised my right brow in confusion. "I'll explain more later. We have to go to class now!" I walked with my new friend to my locker. Still feeling blue, I tended to my locker. Russell came down the hallway and squinted at me. He stopped and said, "Heh-heh. Daddy's little rich girl!" I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut. My next class was Math, my least favorite subject. I walked into the room and Pinky was already at a desk. "Children, please take your seats. Talking is not allowed!" Said an African American man dressed in blue uniform. "Ah, you must be the new kid!" He said to me. "I am Mr.Hattrick and will be your Math teacher for the year. Please have a seat right next to Kirby and Casey. "Who's Kirby?" I said in cofusement. "I don't know him." Everyone began to giggle, including Pinky. Mr.Hattrick rapped a yardstick to his desk and yelled, "SILENCE!" Pinky patted on a desk and said, "Right here Mikaela." I sat in my new seat and was right next to a boy with brown hair brushed to the right side of his face, and matching brown eyes. He was really pretty looking. I was guessing that he was Kirby. Kirby was wearing a blue Bullworth sweater and black slacks. Casey was right beside him. They laughed and mimicked, "Who's Kirby? I don't know him." I was doing this worksheet about finding which items were bigger and heavier, and I could hear Kirby passing notes back and fourth to Casey. Then, he threw the note to Pinky. She was writing something in it, but then she passed it to me and told me to give it to Casey. I didn't really like passing notes so I ripped it up and threw it away in the trashcan. Kirby and Casey were angry. I smiled to myself as I finished my worksheet. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. As Pinky and I walked out, she was a bit cross. "Uh, why did you rip the note up?!" Her voice rose. "Because, I don't like notes! It makes me angry! Especially when they're passed across my desk!" I said to her, a little mad myself. I got myself a lunchtray and plate, got my lunch. Today's special was Edna's famous bursting haggas. I sat at the end corner of the second table and dug away at my eats. I saw Russell at the end of the line, and Trent was looking at me with a grimmace. Pinky came to me and asked, "Mikaela, why are you sitting over here by yourself?" "This is where I usually sit." I said shyly. "Come on, you're a Prep. You need to sit with us." Pinky declared. I picked up my tray and moved to Tad's table. "Hey guys! We have a new friend with us!" Pinky said in a cheerful voice. Their faces were expressionless. "Pinky..." Tad began. "Why did you bring her here?" Pinky went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Tad's facial expression changed and then he said, "Oh, then I guess we do have someone new to our group." I finished eating my haggas, which was actually really good for something really weird. I looked behind me and saw Johnny Vincent with his arm over a girl. "Hey, Lefty, did you ever manage to get that chain on your bike fixed?" "No, it pretty much snapped loose! There's no way I could've put it back together." They were talking about bikes, which I really don't know much of. One of Pinky's friends sat beside me with his tray. "Helloo! I really like your outfit." I turned to see him. He was wearing an aquaberry vest with grey slacks and loafers. He had brown hair neatly brushed to the right of his face, and brown eyes, and brownish red eyebrows. He had gold watch to his left wrist. "Uh, hi..." I said rather nervously. I looked at him for only a couple seconds and then ate more of my lunch. "So..." He began. "I heard you're a model." I looked up at him and said, "Y-yeah?" Then I stared back at my plate. I was beginning to feel nervous. I was already finished with my whole plate. I got up and gave it to the lunch lady. That's when I walked out of the cafeteria. I went to my locker and got out my gym uniform and my MP3 and headphones I brought along with me. My gym outfit was green,Vintage tennis uniform. I slipped my red headphones over my ears and turned it on to "The Birthday Massacre- In The Dark." I began to calm down just a little bit. It was a perfect time to escape back into my dark world of the Post-War era with morbid colors of black, blue, purple, and red . Everything is viewed to me as immaturity, envy, and hatred. I've been recieving negative feed back from the Preppies calling me sickly thin, and Pinky doesn't really seem to care for all I do except to model for her wardrobe. I turned off my MP3 player and kids were to their lockers. Russell came along, "Hey! New kid!" I sighed and turned to him. He stood before me. "Stupid, Stupid Face!" He yelled at me. I stared at for a moment and thought about what he called me. It brought my mood level down to sadness, but then for no apparent reason I snickered. Stupid face? What the fuck? Is that the best he came up with? Everyone else stopped to look at what was going on. I looked up at him and said, "Stupid Face?" His face was red with anger. I faced the ground and snickered, then laughing to myself I looked back up at him. Russell, with no hesitation, grabbed me by the neck and held me high the air. My legs dangled, and I was gasping for air. "RUSSELL SAYS IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU SHOULDN'T LAUGH AT RUSSELL!" He slammed me into the lockers and said, "THIS WILL ONLY HURT FOR A SECOND!" He delivered a strong blow straight to my ribs. I let out a yelp, and everyone stood there watching me. I was trying to get some air, but Russell kicked me three times, knocking it out of me. Hot tears were streaming down my eyes as he kicked me once more. "Whoa-HEY!!!" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER?!!" I heard a familiar voice. Bif ran to the scene and knocked Russell to the ground. I watched from the ground, as I coughed. My stomach began to lurch, and I began to gag. Bif gave Russell a hook punch and a jab to the face. Russell took two strikes, which Bif blocked. Three men in uniform came. Two were holding Russell down, and only one took Bif down. "BOYS, THAT'S ENOUGH FIGHTING! YOUR BUTTS WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT OFF TO CRABBLESNITCH!" "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN NOT TO START A FIGHT, TAYLOR ?" "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE ALLOWED TO HARM A GIRL, NORTHROP?!!" Russell was dragged away, struggling, and with Bif kicking his legs in a fit. I guess I really deserved that. I should just be left here to suffer the pain. My stomach lurched, finally I threw up. I covered my hand with both of my hands to keep from throwing up, but I just threw up even more. Pinky stood by me, "OH MY GOSH MIKAELA! I'LL GET NURSE MCRAE!" Pinky ran away, and I was still throwing up. I was also still crying. I've never been in so-o much pain in all my life, but this was what I deserved after laughing at Russell. I knew that boy had a temper, and I had to make things worse. Boys and Girls began to circle around me. "Oh my god!" cried out a boy. "Russell really kicked the living shit out of her!" "She's hurling up blood!" "I had no idea he could do that to a girl!" I threw up in my hands again and everyone said, "Eww." The nurse finally came with Mrs.Peabody and Mr.Galloway. Mr.Galloway picked me up and helped me into a wheel chair, while Mrs.Peabody tried clearing away the students. I was wheeled away to the nurse's office. I was laid onto the cot when I got there. Nurse McRae pressed her hands to my back and all over my stomach. "Does that hurt?" she asked, pressing against my ribs. I gritted my teeth as she put one finger to my side and back. "Well, it seems as if Northrop really did mean to hurt you. Good thing he didn't kill ya! Heh!" She said. "My, you are very lucky that there are no bruises appearing on your skin. It seems to me that you only have bruising to your muscles. You're so badly bruised on the inside that it's causing tissue to make you throw up blood." I threw up in a plastic medical dish she gave me. "And for the vomiting..." Nurse McRae was looking in the cabinets. She found a box and took out pills packaged in foil. She ripped off a tablet for me. "Why don't you go into the restroom and take it in there?." She said, giving me the pill. It was not an edible pill. I've taken these things before, and they really don't bother me. After being in the bathroom for only a couple minutes, I lay back on the cot to rest. The bell rang and Nurse McRae told me, "You probably won't be able to get to your next class, but I'll be writing a note for you to take to gym in your last class for the day. I'll tell Burton to go easy on you. You really need to take an easy when exercising." "T-thanks!" I said weakly. Nurse McRae smiled a little as she typed onto a computer. Ms.Danvers on the intercom interrupted,"Johnny Vincent, please come to the office! Your behaviour with Lola is inappropriate!" As soon as the bell rang, I got up and took the note from her and was out the door with everything for my next hour. I walked outside, wondering what my P.E. teacher would be like. I remember my coach always being a girl (of course) because I was always with girls in the gym. I felt a little sore, but not as bad as I was before. I walked near the parking lot where Russell's friends hang out. I saw Trent and a couple others. All had a grimmace on their faces. I walked all the way to the water fountain. There was that statue, which I couldn't tell what it was. I walked to front of it. It was a statue of what looked like to be the school mascot. It had the body of a human, holding a football with the left arm, and the head of a bull. It was somewhat of an interesting looking statue, but I couldn't stand here all day staring at it. I stepped from under the arch. I was seeing most of the boys wearing letterman jackets, if not, some blue Bullworth sports sweater. They were all wearing expensive looking sports shoes also. I saw Casey dribbling and Kirby was talking to one of the bigger kids. I took a deep breath, walking out into the open. Kirby saw me along with his friend. A couple others spotted me. They were laughing as they approached. "This place is for athletes only!" Declared Casey. "The Preppies are over there, not over here!" Said another. I began to back away. "Wait, you were the girl who got beat up by Russell! I can't believe you survived!" They laughed, "Hahahah!!!" The bell rang, and everyone ran inside the Gym building. More kids began to come in as well. There were those "Nerdy looking" kids in green sweater vests, and then the "Greaser looking" kids with their leather and jean jackets. I went inside last. "GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE LOCKERS AND CHANGE OUT!!!" Yelled a man. He was muscular looking, but had a large gut. The man was bald, but had a little bit of red hair, having a red mustache. He was wearing a white tanktop, and blue gym shorts, with a whistle around his neck. I noticed that there were no other girls but me in the locker room, which was strange. Changing into my gym outfit in one of the bathroom stalls, I could hear discussions in the boys locker room. "Did you here about the New Kid?" "New Kid? You mean Jimmy?" "No." "Dude, it's a Chick!" "The new kid's a girl?" "Yeah." "Is she hot?" "Haven't you seen her Ricky?" "Hot? She's nothing but skin and bones! How could anyone think she's pretty?" "I gotta agree with you on that one, Hal. She's a stick!" "Exactly!" "I really don't know who the hell you guys are talking about." "Oh, come on Ricky! You've seen her before!" "You mean, she was the one who--?" "Yeah." "The one that now hangs with the Preps?" "Yeah!" "Oh...She ain't in here, is she?" "No, this is the men's room!" "I didn't mean that! Is she in this class?" "Yeah, she just came in." "Is Johnny still pissed?" "For sure! He said that if catches her again, he'll be doing some real hurtin'. "Where is Johnny, anyway?" The sound of footsteps could be heard echoing among the walls and floor. "Hey fellas!" I was tending to my locker, putting away my Aquaberry outfit. "Hey, Johnny! Guess who's here!" I looked over my shoulder seeing Johnny Vincent disappearing into the boys locker room. "Johnny." "What?" "Guess who's here?" "What are you talking about?" "She's out there." Johnny peeked from behind the wall in the doorway and looked into the hall. It wasn't long before he caught sight of me. His brows were pressed together, and his eyes lit with fury. He stormed straight towards me, stepping into the girl's locker room. "SHIT!" I screached with my heart pacing fast. I dropped my Aquaberry uniform and ran into the large bathroom stall, slamming the door behind me. I crawled into the corner right by the toilet and huddled. Johnny Vincent peeked through the crack of the stall. He slowly pushed the door open, and came at me. I kicked out with my foot, pushing away his head, trying to keep him from grabbing me. That's when I was grabbed, and being handled with roughly. "Stop it!" I growled, hit him hard across the face. He grabbed my wrists and got on top of me. My ribs began to ache. "Get off me, you fucker!" I said to his face. He reached into his pocket and took a black handle. He held in front of me, and pressed a button with his thumb. A blade flipped, revealing itself as a switchblade knife. I tried to break from his grip, but his weight and force was keeping me down. He pressed the tip of the blade to my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my chest which was the scent of cigarettes. I stared into his cold, brown eyes. The pain in my ribs began to come back to me, but my mind wasn't focused onto that. Johnny Vincent closed his eyes and hung his head, saying to himself, "Why did you do that Lola? I haven't had the sweet taste of your lips in over a week." I lay motionless, staring upward at the cieling. Johnny looked back at me. I leaned to the side, managing to slip from him just a little, but he forced my head down onto the floor. The back of my skull cracked, and sharp pain came to me. "The more you keep moving, the deeper this knife will dig." He said. "The more you get closer to my face, the more I'm thinking about fucking your ass later!" I retorted. Johnny snickered. "Johnny?!" "Dude?" They were outside of the stall. "What are you doing?" "Whoa..." "I'll be there in a minute, boys!" Johnny's gang left the room. "Let me ask you something." Johnny began. "Why did you even try, to challenge me?" "BITCH! YOU FUCKING GRABBED BY THE WAIST AND FORCED ME TO RUSSELL!" I spat. Johnny forced my head to floor again. "Get the fuck off me!" I moved once more. Johnny pressed the knife so deep that I held my breath and stopped moving. A cold sweat was starting to kick in. "If I ever see you come into my territory, I am gonna break that pretty little face of yours along with the rest of you. Don't you ever, ever do what you just did to me yesterday, cuz I will make it harder for you to even carry on here!" He leaned so close to my face that it felt like he was touching it. "Got it?!!" He said. I nodded. He let me go by shoving me into the wall. Johnny stood up and brushed himself. He then took a comb from the inside of his jacket and began to brush his hair smoothly. I let out a gasp, breathing all the air I could get. Johnny Vincent walked out of the locker room. I stood up and gritted my teeth, bearing the pain in my ribs. Well, I get to meet my new coach! I walked to the basketball court. "Alright you lazy bums, look alive! Today I'll be showing you some new wrestling techniques!" I walked up to him with the note from Nurse McRae. "What's this?!" He asked. "Er, it's a note from the nurse." I answered. "So, you must be Whitesides!" The coach sniffed. "It looks like you changed into the wrong uniform!" "Wha-a?" I was confused. "Wrong uniform?" "Kirby, get Whitesides a helmet!" He commanded. Kirby ran into the hallway. I waited patiently for the time. "But-" I interrupted. " The nurse said that I should take it easy in gym in order for me to heal." "Ha Ha Ha!" He laughed out loud, but then he returned to a serious look on his face. The coach ripped up the note into pieces and said, "There are no wimps in my class! You will be wrestling! Peanut and Vance, you two are up!". I was in absolute shock. I've never had such a horrible coach before. There were two boys who stepped onto the mat. They were both the same size, but very different. the first one had slicked back dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other had red hair in a pompadour, with green eyes. The gut with green eyes really caught my attention. I watched as the boys tumbled and twisted over each other. One pulled the other's arm, while the next was bending their leg. There were students all spread out, chanting. "That's right boys! I want you to put some more sweat into it!" The coach shouted. Kirby came back with the helmet. I looked at it and sighed. I fitted it carefully over my soft black curls and watched the rest of the round. Johnny Vincent came from the hallway, wearing a dark blue Bullworth t-shirt and brown shorts."Alright boys! That's enough!" The coach said. "Mikaela, step up to the mat!" I swallowed and proceeded to my fate. I stepped onto the mat and realized that I was the only girl in this class, and that my opponent was going to be a boy. "Johnny Vincent, you're up!" The coach shouted. My eyes grew big with horror. Johnny Vincent stepped onto the mat with a glare on his face. "Where's your uniform?" The coach yelled. Johnny Vincent took off his shirt and shorts, revealing a Bullworth singlet. He put on his wrestling helmet, and we both met at the center of the mat. "Alright, Mikaela. Since you're new, I'll be giving you instructions on how to fight. Fighting stays on the mat, and not outside the mat! And-" Johnny Vincent was breathing very loudly. I could see the anger in him with his arms to his sides, about ready to unleash it all on me. I couldn't handle it! I stripped the helmet off, throwing it to the floor, and made a run for it. "WHITESIDES! GET BACK ON THE MAT!" The coach yelled. I ran to the doors and fumbled with the handle. I was so scared that I was shaking. I wasn't able to grab the handle. "SOMEONE STOP HER!" I heard fom behind me. I turned around to see Johnny Vincent coming for me along with Peanut and Vance. I turned back to the door and pushed it open, closing it quickly, behind me. I turned the corner and headed down a wide path with trees on the grass sides. I glided down cement steps and entered a football field. I passed some kids that were doing laps. Kirby was doing push-ups, along with a friend. I stopped to catch my breath, but it was too late. "YOU WILL BE FIGHTING ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Johnny Vincent grabbed my waist and held onto me tightly. "Eeeeghh!! EaaaAahhh!!! EGhaaa!!" I was screaming. Everyone that was exercising stopped to look. Johnny put his hand over my mouth to silence my screams. He then put his arm underneath my legs and hoisted me up, still covering my mouth. "I can't believe I have to put up with you!" He said to me very angrily. "Mrrrggh!" I whined into his hand. It's not like I ever been picked up into anyone's arms like this before. Why would he do that if he hates me? I still remembered what he said in the Girl's Bathroom, "Why did you do that Lola? I haven't had the taste of your sweet lips in over a week!" He sounded heartbroken with someone. Who was Lola? Was that what he was talking about? He was on top of me! Was he about to kiss? Something was very strange with him. The way Johnny and I first met was strange as well. He's very angry, but why does he get so close to me? He could've beaten me up earlier if he wanted to! There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Right now, I was in his arms. "Johnny, you could just drag her onto the ground!" One of his friends suggested. "Then she'll be even more of a hassle for me!" Johnny stopped and said to him. "Are you ok, dude?" The other asked. "You've been acting kinda strange for a while." Johnny didn't answer back. "Are you still thinking about Lola?" He asked. Johnny dropped me to the ground, and gave a nod to both Peanut and Vance. "Forget her! She's old news!" "There are other, better girls than Lola, Johnny! You need a chick that will stand by your side no matter what! A girl that will love you no matter, and give you plenty of kisses! Does Lola do that? No, all she does is sweet-talk and kiss you once! She then goes off behind your back for a different person!" While they were talking, I managed to slip away. "Dump her Johnny!" "No! No one else could ever replace Lola! No one! I can't find one girl who is like her!" "Johnny, the girl is getting away!" Johnny turned around and ran at me. "Oh no you don't!!!" He yelled. "You won't be makin' a fool of Johnny Vincent! Ohhh nooo!!!" I got up and started towards the football field again, this time I wasn't stopping to catch my breath! I ran so fast that I got to the scoreboard. I needed to hide, but where? I looked behind me and saw Johnny Vincent at the steps, ways away. I looked up at the scoreboard and put my hands on the edge, reaching over to the surface. I pulled myself up halfway with myleft leg. I saw Johnny Vincent 20 feet away from me. "Woman! I am gonna give you the worst of my beatings!" I twisted my right leg over me and lay flat on the scoreboard. I stood up carefully and put my back to the wall. Johnny Vincent was down below me. "Better come down or else I'm gonna come up there and get you myself!" He said. "Come down here right now!!!" I shook my head. "You little nosebleed!" He scowled. "This should be fun!" Johnny brought himself up fast to where I was. I began to freak out. My heart was beating at that fast pace, but it was way beyond normal. He made a reach for me, and without thinking, using my long and sharp fingernails, clawed him straight across his face. Johnny felt the left side of his chin and cheek. You could see that his skin was broken, and it began to bleed. He looked at his hand (which, I am guessing had a bit of blood). His face changed from serious to a deep rage. "Now I'm not playing around! Now I'm really gonna beat your ass black and blue!" I flew off the board and landed with my feet. I forgot about the pain and decided what was the best thing to do. I was to run for my life. I'm about to be pulverized! "Hey, Johnny!" I called out. "Let's settle this in gym!" Nah, I changed my mind. I pushed the doors open and entered. "Whitesides you're in serious touble!" The coach yelled. "I just needed some fresh air, sir! I kinda felt a little sick!" I replied. "Well things better be good now! Get your butts back on the mat!" He ordered. Johnny and I stepped onto the padded ground and met at the center again. "As I was saying, you will follow my wrestling instructions carefully and precise. Stay in the wrestling ring and don't be a "WIMP"! Johnny Vincent was in a fighting position, and I was crouched down, about ready to strike. "Steady! Set! G-" "Johnny! We need you for a sec!" Everyone turned to a Greaser with slicked black hair, wearing a jean jacket. "Now?!" Johnny said to him. They both ran out of the gym. "You owe me time, later!" The coach yelled at them. "I'm really fed up with you kids always leaving my class!" He eyeballed the room, in search of someone to take Johnny's place. "Fatty, you haven't wrestled in a while! Step up to the plate!" A short, overweighted kid with a red faux hawk haircut and octangular glasses. As we met, there was a scent of cat piss. Boy, he smells like he hadn't bathed for more than a week! "Get ready Whitesides! Set! GO!" Fatty was in a rather awkward fight stance, with both of his arms spread out wide. With my instincts talking to me, I grabbed him. "Good, Whitesides! Now, bring him down!" I drove fatty into the ground. "Drop your knee to his groin!" I kicked fatty in the tender of all places, then I dismounted him. Fatty grabbed his crotch and began whine. After that, he got back up again. I grabbed him the second time, "Put him in a headlock!" I wrangled his head with my arms and squeezed him tight like a python. Fatty's face was beggining to turn red. I then brought him over my shoulder and "WHAM!!!" He was flung to the ground. With it all coming natural to me, I dove and elbowed him hard into his stomach. "Getting better Whitesides! Show me whatch'a got!" I grabbed Fatty once more, putting him in a headlock, flinging him to the ground, kneeing him a couple times to the crotch, and finally ending with a sharp body slam. The bell rang, and class was over. I changed back into my stupid Prep outfit. I walked out of the gym with my uniform and binder. Some of the taller boys in letterman jackets pointed and laughed at me. "WIMP!" One of them shouted. "ANOREXIC!" Said another. I began to boil on the inside. However, I ignored them and continued to the dorm. I got to my room and ripped out my diamond earrings. It was so hard that a drop of blood splashed onto the carpet from one of my ears. I took off my necklace and threw it at the vanity mirror. I tore off my vest and skirt and chucked them at my lamp, knocking it off the night stand. I off my shoes and threw the at the wall. It felt as if I should cry! I am stupid! Ergh, just stupid! I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. I was down to my black bra and panties, with my garter belt holding up my tan lace stockings. I stroked my cheek and said to myself, "I don't know how this PinUp Girl can hold out much longer." I've already been here for at least two days, and already people hate me! I am not taking any more of this shit as a joke. I'm gonna be busting up some bitches here if things ain't going the way their suppose to! It's time to show this ghetto ass school that there's a PinUp Girl on campus, and I intend to get my respect! My anger began to wash away, and the only thing I could think of was ditching all of my Aquaberry crap. "I ain't no prep!" I took off my headband and dropped it into a drawer. Skimming in my wardrobe, I found a black pencil dress with a tiny white polka dot pattern. The details were of eyecandy to me. The collar had a bit of white lace, and white buttons going down the top. Then, I slipped into matching higheels. I fixed my makeup, and then I was out of my room. I didn't feel like staying anymore longer! A tone came from my Mac. It was a letter from Moonbeam. "Hey Mikki, all of the Agents have a private meeting lasting from 8 to 12 PM. Consider this a day off! Enjoy your freetime! -Sally." What?! I've never had a day off, not ever! What am I suppose to do? I love working everyday, whether it be partial or whole time! I began to type up a message for her saying, "Anymore news about Mr.Harrington?" I sent the message to Sally, waiting for her reply. About 5 minutes later, "Oh, sorry for the bad news, but he's decided to call you off. -Sally" "Yes!" I squealed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I was jumping up and down. I am not a member anymore. I recieved another message from Sally saying, "He changed his mind and said it would be a waste of his time. He's got better things to do." I grinned and typed back, "You know, to be honest, I wasn't too happy with joining the rich kids." In 2 minutes she said back, "Me neither!" I went over to my flamed backpack and was searching for the things I need for my time outside. I pulled out my voice recorder (for an interview with the deceased), my EMF meter (to scan for any electro-magnetic fields), my Ovilus (for conversing with the dead), and my dowsing rods. However, I felt something else in my backpack. I pulled out something metallic and heavy. It was my Vintage Dacora camera! I usually like to take pictures of things in black and white to make them appear as if they were from the "old days". I decided that I would take that with me instead my ghost gear. I stepped out of my room and turned to see the girl in leather kapris. I set up the camera and peeked through the eye of the Dacora, pressing down on the button.*Click*. A photo slipped out from the bottom, and I snatched it. The girl's face was of disgust on the picture."You're a weirdo!" I heard her say, but I was too busy studying the picture. Looking closely, I saw what looked to be a dark figure down the hallway. "Who ever you are, I'm telling Johnny that you're taking pictures of me!" She exclaimed. I looked up at her and asked, "Is that a bad thing?" "Uh, yeah!!! You're weird!" She declared. "That's a perfect reason why I can't take pictures!" I said sarcasticly. I looked at the picture nervously and stepped back into my room. "You could at least give me my photo since you took a picture of me!"She said, a little irritated. I slammed and locked the door in her face. "FREAK!" She called out. I sat on my bed and focused on the dark figure in the picture. The camera would've taken a clear shot of someone, it doesn't just blur people out like this. It doesn't look like it fits the picture. I guess I'm going to have to check the Dacora for any malfunctions, but for now, I think the school might be haunted. Other then the ghost hunting, my main goal is to deal with those punk kids in white shirts and jeans, "Russell's Group!" [[User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 5|Living Half Lives: Chapter 5]]